Love in the Sleepless City
by VampireAngel90
Summary: Kagome is the new editor for Shikon and she goes to an opening for a new casino. A security guard stops her and she doesn't know who she was there with./This is a reader based story. Input is greatly appreciated. Rated M for further chapters. Polls will be provided.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I have yet another story coming out that is reader based. When prompted to, I will ask you to vote on a poll. I will mark it down and put it on my profile. It will say what you are voting for. Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BY RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, VOLTAGE OR ANYTHING BY NATSUKI TAKAYA (I'm using some names when necessary). Let the story begin!

Chapter 1

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and took a step inside the casino.

_Wow, the chandelier is sparkling. I feel like I'm in a movie._

My chief editor Kaname Sohma walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. He was a very handsome man and you could always trust him. He treated his employee's right.

"You sure lucked out Kagome. You're the only newbie to get the pre-opening of Japan's first legal casino as a first assignment. You sure are lucky."  
"Definitely."  
"There will be a bunch of celebrities too."  
"It should be packed with great people."

I tried to keep it cool. I was very nervous and being surrounded by so many people made me uneasy. I felt like I was about to faint.

"Alright, time to get out there and get covering new girl!"  
"What?!"

Kaname shoved me forward. All I saw and heard were reporters everywhere.

"Mr. Tashio! Who are you bringing with you to this party?"

_There are so many big shots here! I'm going to get crushed to death by all these reporters!_

"Our next movie will be shot in this casino…"

I was shoved again.

"Ack!"

_Demons and humans are the same… they're both very rude when they want something._

I was squeezed to the very front.

"Who are you?"

_Inuyasha Tashio the actor? The buzz is that he's been seeing the actress Kikyo Kuran…_

"Are you a reporter?"  
"I-I'm Kagome Higurashi from the 'Shikon' editorial department."  
"Ah, I see. Charmed. What's your question?"

I was finally able to breathe. I looked at Mr. Tashio. He was extremely handsome. He wore a red casual suit with a white dress shirt underneath. He had beautiful golden eyes and silver hair that went down to his waist. On top of his head were adorable silver puppy ears. Half-demons don't always turn out this handsome. I must say that he's gorgeous!

_Calm down Higurashi! He's just another person_.

"Well you're reported to be an item with the actress Kikyo Kuran. Is that true?"  
"WHAT?!"

_Oh no! I blurted out a stupid question. Damn my nerves._

"What's your problem? Are you picking a fight or something?"  
"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me."  
"Kikyo Kuran huh? She's a trillon times better than you at least. Satisfied?"

_Ouch, he didn't have to say it like that. So much for the good personality I thought he had._

I heard another voice approach us.

"Geez Inuyasha that was a low blow."

The man looked towards me and smiled.

"And you? You must be a new editor huh?"  
"…I am."  
"I guess it'd make you a nervous having Inuyasha Tashio in front of you."  
"Why are you sticking up for her Miroku? She's not your type!"  
"Oh? I happen to like this kind of girl Inuyasha."  
"Keh, listen to you skirt-chaser."  
"Haha, I'll have you know I'm pretty choosy."

The man named Miroku took my chin in his hadn. I was able to see his eyes better. They were a violet color but they held some sort of secret behind them.

_His face is getting closer to mine. Is he going to kiss me?_

"Um…"  
"Relax, I was kidding…or did you want me to?"

He had a mischievous look in his eyes. He pulled away and I noticed something I hadn't noticed earlier. He had holy powers. He was a monk, and a very handsome one at that. He was sporting the same outfit as Inuyasha except his colors were black with a purple dress shirt. He had his black hair tied to the nap of his neck in a rats tail.

"Hey Miroku, let's ditch this press."  
"Sure thing. See you around new girl."

_I had heard that Inuyasha Tashio was self-centered, but wow that left me really put off. Even that Miroku guy was kind of flighty._

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice my editor approach me.

"Hey Higurashi, that was great! You got to meet two big shots already!"  
"Two big shots?"  
"Yeah! You know Inuyasha Tashio of course and the other one was Miroku Houshi, the author!"  
"What?" You mean THE Miroku Houshi? The god of romance novels?"  
"Did you get to know each other? I bet the literary section would eat it up if you did! After all, publishers everywhere are scrambling for Miroku Houshi's new book!"

I nodded. He seemed different from the image his books gave off.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around and say roulette, slots, blackjack, and a TIGER? There's a tiger here? It's a white tiger too! It's definitely like something out of a movie.

"Still, this is Tokijin we're in. There's no telling what the rich are thinking."

I was just looking around when I saw someone who I thought I saw on TV. Who was it? A soccer player maybe?

"Aw, he's gone."

I was too lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the man talking to me.

"Are you a fan of Hojo?"  
"What? No, I was just thinking I'd seen his face somewhere before."  
"That's Hojo Akitoki, the F1 racer."  
"Now I remember, the half Japanese man."  
"And what about you? Are you with the press?"  
"I am. Here's my business card."  
"Kagome Higurashi with the Shikon editorial department…huh."

He looks young but he's absolutely gorgeous. The short orange hair really caught my eye. His emerald green eyes seemed to take your breath away. The man was dressed in a dark green suit with a blue dress shirt underneath. His ears were pointed like an elf. He was a very handsome demon; I just wish I were able to correctly detect which type he was.

"Are you an entertainer?"  
"An entertainer? Hardly, I'm Shippo."  
"Shippo?"  
"Yup the one that will sneak into your future."  
"Huh? Why do you say that?"  
"I bet you thought I meant I'm your future boyfriend. Haha, there's no deeper meaning to it. I'm a fox demon hence the play on words. My full name is Shippo Kitsune."  
"Ah, so that's it."  
"But…I might just really seize your future."  
"What?"

Before anymore can be said, I heard Kaname call my name.

"Hey Higurashi! Got a minute?"  
"Coming! Sorry Shippo, I better get back to work."  
"Wait! Here take this!"

Shippo handed me a card.

"That's for taking the time to chat with me."  
"Ah, is this number…?"  
"Just take it already. A lovely future to you Kagome."  
"Hey! Hold on...he's gone."

_What a strange young man._

"Kagome what are you standing around for?"  
"Sorry. I was just talking to a guy and I was wondering who he was."  
"Him? He's famous in some underground community."

Out of nowhere the room grew completely dark, as if someone unplugged the lights. There were murmurs and gasps. You couldn't see your hand right in front of your face. I was never good with the dark, ever since my trip to America with my family when I was younger. I was in a haunted house and everything just turned pitch black, the only thing that was working was the sounds. I was too scared and I'm just starting to get over my fears.

"A black out?"  
"What the heck? Is this some type of staged event?"

While I was trying not to panic I heard a voice over the microphone.

"Everyone thank you for attending today's pre-opening for the 'Miasma Casino and Resort Tokijin. Sesshomaru Tashio, CEO of our Tokijin Enterprise, will share a greeting with you all."

Sesshomaru Tashio walked up to the microphone. He was wearing a beautiful silk white suit and a white dress shirt. The only thing that was colored other than the white was the red tie. He was known as the most powerful demon around, and has been known to be around for more than a thousand years. He had silk-like silver hair, which flowed down to his ankles and had markings of a powerful daiyoukai on his face. He had a purple crescent moon in the middle of his forehead and two magenta stripes graced each cheek. I couldn't see if there were stripes anywhere else but I did wonder where they were on his body. What really caught my attention were his amber eyes. Him and his brother are very similar. It's sometimes hard to believe they're related.

"Thank you kindly for your attendance today."  
"Finally, the Casino King has arrived."  
"The Casino King?"

_I didn't know he had that title as well_

"The one who organized this entire party. Sesshomaru Tashio the prince of the financial world."

I was drawn back to Sesshomaru's talking.

"Rather than making you sit through my dull speeches. I have arranged a modest present for you as a token of my esteem. Have a look at the number on the cards you're holding."

_Cards? What was he talking about?_

"Cards? What cards Kaname?"  
"You didn't get one? They were at the welcome desk as you came in. Wait, you have one in your hand!"

_Oh, the card Shippo gave me._

"What's your number Higurashi?"  
"Um, it's 21."  
"Mine's 27. I wonder what it could be. What would you want Higurashi?"  
"I don't know."

_I could use a new computer, my current one has seen better days. If I get meal tickets I'll be able to feed myself and not worry about it for awhile since I have a very low budget. Then again, the hot spring trip may be nice. It's been stressful this last year trying to find a job, then being here all night._

_What do I want?_

* * *

**What do you guys think so far?**

**I opted on only doing the important parts with polls. I think I can handle most of the story without input. You will be notified if needed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A recap on what is happening. Kagome is deciding on what she would like to win.**

* * *

"Well, I think if I won a hot springs trip I'll be happy."  
"A hot springs trip? If you win a hot springs trip give it to me! I've been worn pretty thin lately."  
"Forget it Kaname! Putting up with you stresses me out. Besides I deserve a little rest and relaxation. All I do is work non-stop."  
"Bah, meanie."

_I swear my boss acts like such a child sometimes. _

A drum roll broke me out of my thoughts. I watched as the Casino King drew a card from a golden box. My hopes of winning weren't very high. There were hundreds of people here; the chances of me winning are slim to none. I started to drink some water while Mr. Tashio made the announcement.

"And here it is folks. The fated number that will bring the greatest happiness in the world to it's holder is…number 21!"

I spit the water I was drinking out in shock.

"W-what did he say?"  
"You won? Kagome…how…?"  
"I don't…wow…now way!"

Everyone's eyes zeroed in on me and to make matters more embarrassing a spotlight was placed on me. Mr. Tashio broke the silence.

"Congratulations! Come up to the stage. What's your name?"

I walked up on the stage, all eyes on me.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi with the Shikon Editorial department."  
"Well miss Higurashi, a big congratulations is in order. Your prize is a trip around the world!"  
"A trip around the world?!"

I was in shock! I never expected to have won a trip around the world. Mr. Tashio ignored my shock and continued.

"You will have my group resorts facilities at your disposal as well as the facilities of other hotel groups affiliated with me. Meals will be provided as well. You may go on this trip whenever you like whether it be a week or 3 years from now."

He turned towards the audience.

_This is a dream. It has to be._

"Everyone, let's give a big round of applause to miss Higurashi!"

Applause enveloped me, roaring through the reception hall.

_Oh, I should go find Shippo and thank him._

I made my way off the stage and tried to walk through the sea of people waiting to congratulate me.

"Congratulations miss."  
"Oh, um…thank you very much."  
"Around the world huh? I wish I had your luck!"  
"I'm really not that lucky…"  
"Come have a glass of champagne."  
"I really shouldn't drink while working."

Despite my weak attempt, a glass of champagne was thrust into my hand. These people don't know when do stop.

"To the luckiest woman of the day! Cheers!"  
"Cheers!"

* * *

Sorry for the lateness of the chapter everyone. School's been hectic. please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: Kagome has just won a trip around the world and is offered many drinks.

* * *

I found myself outside sitting on a chair on the far side of the large patio.

"Ugh…I feel sick…I couldn't turn down the drinks."

_I'd better sober up if I want to get back to work._

I took in my surroundings.

"Wow, what a big pool! How did I not fall in? This night view is amazing!"

I continued to look around when I noticed someone else was out here and I was talking to myself aloud.

"…"

_This is awkward. Maybe I should try and talk to him._

After observing him for a few more seconds I realized that he was the celebrity racer Shippo was talking to me about earlier.

_Maybe I can get an interview out of this._

"Excuse me, I'm with a magazine editorial department…could I get a quick word?"

"Do you speak Japanese?"  
"…"

_I guess my English needs more work. Who knows what I could've said to him. This is so embarrassing!_

"Um, I'll just walk away now."

I started to walk away when I heard a commotion come from the reception hall.

"THE TIGER!"

_The tiger?_

Before I can think any further I heard a voice over the casino's intercom.

"DANGER! PLEASE EXIT THE BUILDING IMMEDIATELY. THE TIGER FROM THE MAGIC SHOW HAS ESCAPED!"

'The white tiger from the magic show escaped? Aren't they supposed to have keepers or a trainer to watch him so this wont happen?'

Hojo brought me out of my thoughts.

"It's coming this way."  
"What? Seriously...hey! You're speaking Japanese!"

I could hear guests screaming nearby. I turned toward the noise and saw the tiger leaping my way.

"Aaaack!"

I was shoved into the pool and heard a loud splash.

_I-I can't take a breath…it's no use…my body's not responding to me…_

I thought I felt something grab the back of my dress. It almost felt like teeth.

_I can't believe it. Diving into a pool with a tiger…my life…_

My thoughts started to fade as my consciousness drifted away.

"Are you alright?"

_Eh?_

I opened my eyes and saw Hojo Akitoki reaching for me. I looked to my side and my arm was draped around the tiger's neck. The tiger was trying to keep me afloat. Hojo pulled me from tiger and wrapped his arms around me shooing the tiger away.

_W-wow, I never thought someone as famous as Hojo would hold me._

"I'm so sorry! It's my fault you got a dunk in the pool…"  
"You…"  
"Eh?"  
"You're a dimwit."  
"…What?"

Before I could reply any further Sesshomaru Tashio, ran up and interrupted us.

"Miss Higurashi are you alright? I'm terribly sorry! Thanks Hojo."

He extended his hand out to me and I gratefully took it. Hojo casually gave my hips a boost up. I was given a towel and I felt a nudge on my lower back. I looked behind me and saw the tiger giving me a look that seemed apologetic. Mr. Tashio sighed when he was the tiger nudge me.

"I'm really sorry about that. Our Torataro…"  
"Torataro?"

I looked down at the tiger and scratched behind his ears.

"It's okay Torataro. I forgive you for knocking me into the pool."  
"Miss Higurashi, again, I'm very sorry about this. I think he just wanted a bath."  
"It's okay Mr. Tashio. Next time however…"

I looked at Torataro and continued speaking.

"I'll bring my bathing suit. That way he won't be the only one having fun."

The tiger seemed to liven up and started purring. It seemed he liked the idea very much. Mr Tashio laughed at my comment and the perkiness of Torataro and Hojo smirked but quickly hit it. The animal trainer finally came around and took Torataro away.

"See you around Torataro! I'll bring my bathing suit next time."

I waved goodbye to my new feline friend and chuckled. I turned my attention back to Mr. Tashio.

"Well miss Higurashi, we can't let you catch your death out here now can we? Let's go inside so you can get out of those wet clothes and take a shower in our VIP room."

I nodded and followed Mr. Tashio back to the casino.

_I never thought that I would end up in a situation like this in a million years._


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Tashio opened the door to the VIP room and ushered me inside. I've never seen a room so spacious in my life. There were many rooms as well. I looked around and noticed that the floor was covered in a soft red carpet with white furniture to accent it. The walls were black with blue and white stars painted on the walls. There were pictures of celebrities everywhere and near the windows, there were 3 huge fish tanks. One tank had saltwater fish and sharks, the other had fresh water fish and the tank in the middle had jellyfish.

_If this is the lounge area, I wonder what the other rooms look like._

"Miss Higurashi-"  
"Please just call me Kagome Mr. Tashio. I don't like to be very formal with people."  
"Alright then Kagome, as long as you drop the formalities with me as well. Sesshomaru will do just fine."

I blushed and nodded.

_Wait, why did I just blush?_

"As I was saying, over to the right is the bathroom. We'll provide a change of clothes for you."  
"Oh you really don't have too…"  
"Please accept this as an apology for an unexpected dip in the pool. Please go on and shower before you catch a fever."  
"R-right."

I turned to walk towards the bathroom when I walked into a warm half naked body.

"Aack!"  
"Oh, what a cute girl. Cute, but a little crooked I think."

_Crooked? Who tells a total stranger that they're crooked?_

A masculine voice took me out of my thoughts.

"You must cross one of your legs a lot."  
"Huh?"  
"See? It's a little crooked."

The half naked man pressed in both of my cheeks.

"Eh? HEY!"

He pressed hard on one cheek.

"Ow!"

I heard Sesshomaru growl behind me.

"Hey Koga that's extremely rude!"  
"Who is this Sesshomaru?"  
"Kagome is obviously a guest. She was thrown into the pool and I'm letting her use the shower."  
"Ah, I see. I beg your pardon miss."

I looked at the man apologizing to me with a smirk on his face. His skin was a dark tan and he himself was very toned. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and he had elf-like ears. His long black hair was pulled in a high ponytail. It was obvious he was a demon.

_I think I've seen him before._

"Kagome this is Koga Okami, a cosmetic surgeon."  
"Okami… cosmetic surgeon…that's right! Koga Okami the 'Too-Handsome Cosmetic Surgeon!' Mr. Okami you really are handsome."

Mr. Okami grabbed my hand and kissed the knuckles. I would've squealed with joy if I wasn't feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Please, just call me Koga."  
"A-alright, and Kagome is just fine by the way."  
"Kagome…what a sexy name. Come see me when you're done with your shower."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Can't have my woman looking deathly pale now can we?"  
"Ah, uh, thank you very much."

I walked to the bathroom and stepped inside.

_This bathroom is huge_.

There were blue tiles on the floor and black tiles on the walls. There was another fish tank in the corner filled with beautiful Flame Angels. The sink, counters and toilet were all white. I noticed a door that didn't reach to the floor and I opened it. There was a beautiful silver and grey tiled shower with showerheads sprouting from the two walls and the ceiling.

_They really left no expense in this casino._

I quickly peeled off my wet clothes and placed them on the counter. I walked into the shower and the water instantly came on to the perfect temperature. I noticed a rack with male and female supplies and grabbed the strawberry scented shampoo. I poured the shampoo in my hand and began to wash my hair. I replayed the conversation I had with Koga in my head and froze.

"Did he just call me his woman?!"

* * *

please R&R :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, we're getting closer to the point where you vote. so stay tuned.

* * *

After washing up, I grabbed the towel from the shelf and dried myself. I wrapped the towel around me and stepped out of the shower. I looked at the counter that my wet clothes were on and saw they were gone and replaced with a new bra and underwear.

_Well that's a little embarrassing. I don't know if I'm comfortable with the idea of a guy picking out my undergarments._

I put them on and looked at the door. There was a beautiful red sequin cocktail dress on the hanger. I quickly put the dress on and noticed that it fit perfectly. Ignoring the perfect fit of the dress, I fixed my hair in the mirror and checked myself out. The dress hugged my curves perfectly and ended right above my knees. I could hardly recognize myself in the mirror. I turned away from the mirror and opened the door to meet up with Sesshomaru and Koga.

"Um, thank you so much for loaning me this dress Sesshomaru. It's beautiful."  
"It's yours to keep Kagome. I picked the dress out myself and had one of the female staff prepare the rest of your garments. I'm glad everything is to your liking. "

_I feel better knowing that a female picked out my undergarments._

"It is. Thank you so much Sesshomaru."  
"It's no problem Kagome, now if you will excuse me for a moment I must attend to a matter of most importance."

I nodded as he left the room.

_Wait, where's my purse?_

"Um, where is my purse?"  
"Right here darling."

_Mr. Houshi? How did he get my purse?_

"Um, thank you."  
"So you were Miroku's date Kagome? I thought you were my woman! That's disappointing."  
"Well Koga, you snooze you lose."  
"Mr. Houshi I'm not your date."

_Geez what is with these two?_

"You're not? Then you wouldn't mind being my date tonight. You and I could take our time through the night getting to know each other if you know what I mean."

_I can't take much more of this! The longer I stay here the more bizarre things get._

The door slammed open behind me. I turned around only to find Inuyasha Tashio walking in.

"Hey are these slot machines broken? They just don't line up no matter how many times I try!"

Mr. Houshi sighed and shook his head. Koga on the other hand kept his attention on me.

"They're not broken Inuyasha. You just have bad luck. Now where was I? Oh right. Miss Higurashi might I ask you something?"  
"Um, sure."

Mr. Houshi grabbed both my hands and held them.

"Would you do the honor in bearing my children?"  
"WHAT? HENTAI"

I forced my hands out of his and slapped him across the face, leaving a giant red handprint. Koga fell off the couch laughing and Inuyasha mumbled something about being a stupid pervert.

"Miroku, will you ever learn? Jeez. Oh, it's the cocky reporter from earlier. What are you doing here… and what happened to your makeup and other outfit?"  
"Uh…"

_Crap! I forgot about my make-up. _

"Well maybe it's better that way."

_What does that even mean?_

I backed away a bit, hoping to leave when I bumped into someone.

"Ah, Hojo!"  
"Dropping the formalities now I see."

I ignored Inuyasha and proceeded to bow to Mr. Akitoki.

"I'm so sorry for putting you out like that Mr. Akitoki."  
"You…stink of liquor!"  
"Oh…um, I'm sorry."

He just left to the other side of the room studying the fish. This night is just becoming too embarrassing for me.

"Um… I'll just see myself out."  
"Huh? Kagome don't talk such nonsense. Come sit here next to me."

Koga patted the seat next to him and Mr. Houshi.

"Are you sure?"

Koga nodded his head. I sat down next to him. No sooner did I sit down I felt a hand on my ass. I immediately slapped Mr. Houshi.

"My dear Kagome, why must you be so cruel."  
"Mr. Houshi-"  
"Please just call me Miroku."  
"Miroku then. It is very rude to touch a girl, especially inappropriately when you only just met her a few hours ago."  
"Jeez Miroku, two slaps to the face by the same girl in one night. That's a new record."  
"Shut up Inuyasha."

I felt the vein in my forehead twitching. Koga placed his hand on my shoulder. I turned towards him.

"Kagome let me formally introduce you to everyone. You've met the perverted monk Miroku, the fleabag Inuyasha, the quiet Hojo, and of course Sesshomaru. Feel free to drop the formalities with us. We're all friends here."  
"Well you all can call me Kagome."

Koga proceeded to smirk at me and Inuyasha couldn't stop glancing my way. Miroku on the other hand was looking in the mirror at the handprints I left him.

The door opened and Sesshomaru came in with a bunch of staff behind him. They were rolling food in on little trolleys. It looked absolutely delicious!

"Okay everyone, now that the food is here, let's congratulate Kagome! She is the luckiest woman in the world!"  
"Cheers!"

Everyone was enjoying themselves and drinking like fish. Everyone seemed to get a long well. It seemed as if Sesshomaru was the "big brother" for everyone here. I enjoyed the food that was placed in front of me as Sesshomaru's words echoed in my head about being the luckiest woman in the world.

_Sesshomaru, you have no idea how correct you are_.

* * *

hope you enjoyed this chapter! please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone this is the chapter where you all will vote Kagome's fate.

* * *

I stumbled out into the hall after everyone started to go off to their rooms. I looked at the time and saw that it was one in the morning.

_Ugh. I'm feeling wobbly…and I'm drunk._

"I have a chill too. Do I have a cold?"

I sighed as the replayed the night in my head.

"Well I did fall in the pool thanks to Torataro."

I continued to walk clumsily through the hall not making it very far. I heard a voice I didn't recognize call out to me.

"Hey you!"

I felt a hand grab onto my shoulder and turn me around.

"This floor is off-limits to the general public. What are you doing here girl?"

I could barely comprehend what he was saying, let alone stand still.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?"

He began to shake my shoulders to make me focus.

"I'm sorry, please I'll leave right now. I don't want to cause any trouble."

_Oh, no…I'm going to fall over. I need to get out of here and lie down._

I was about to fall over when I felt arms wrap around my waist pulling me away from the security guard and pulled me into something hard, but soft. I turned my head and I saw Shippo holding on to me.

"One moment sir. I'm sorry for Kagome. She was called here by one of the VIPs after she won the contest tonight. She's here to discuss plans. She must've gotten lost on her way to the room."  
"I'm terribly sorry! I wasn't aware that she was on the list."  
"Her name isn't on the list as of yet. It was planned that it would be added at some point tomorrow. She's a VIP herself."  
"Please forgive me, but who is she with? I want to inform the other guards tonight incase she wanders off."

I could barely keep up with the conversation.

_Shippo sure has a way with words. He's making my heart flutter. There's no way that I could be considered a VIP._

"Kagome."

I quickly looked up at Shippo, instantly regretting it. My head started spinning.

"Yes?"  
"Who were you seeing again? I know you told me earlier but can you help me out? We need to let the security guard know."

I looked at the security guard and looked back at Shippo. Technically I was with no one and all of them at the same time. I have to choose one?

"Um… I was with…"

* * *

Well everyone who was she with?

Was she with...

Sesshomaru Tashio, the owner of the Casino.

Inuyasha Tashio, the arrogant actor

Miroku Houshi, the perverted author (suits him considering he writes romance novels)

Hojo Akitoki, the quiet racer

Shippo, the mysterious man who helped her

Koga Okami, the flirtatious cosmetic surgeon.

Please read review and vote. Like my other story _My Fake Spouse, _I can only continue on with the story if people vote who she will be with.

The choices are yours and yours alone.


End file.
